


Speaking words of wisdom

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [38]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tad's in trouble and his sad soul just needs to sing....Meant to be funny ….   hope it makes you laugh!  We all need to laugh right now!
Series: Tadpole Series [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133774
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	Speaking words of wisdom

Tony stood outside of Tad’s door listening to his son trying very hard not to laugh. “Listen,” Tony motioned for Gibbs to come closer. “He’s so pitiful.”

“When I find myself getting in trouble  
Daddy comes to talk to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, he should let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
He is standing right in front of me, I’m trying to listen  
But I got to pee.  
Got to pee, Got to pee.  
Whisper your words of wisdom, I got to pee.

And now I’m broken hearted, people.  
Living in my room, you see.  
Dad wanted an answer, but I had to pee.  
So now, I am grounded , the world I shall never see.  
He really wanted an answer, but I Had to pee.  
Had to pee, had to pee, yeah, had to pee, had to pee.  
He wanted my answer, but I had to pee.

When the night is dark and cloudy,  
He will leave a night light on for me  
We’ll shine on tomorrow, but I had to pee.  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Daddy is singing to me.  
Singing words for wisdom, but I got to pee.  
Got to pee, got to pee,  
Just woke up, I got to pee.  
Singing words of wisdom, but I got to pee.”

“Think we should send this new version to Paul McCartney?” Gibbs joked. “That was a pitiful rendition. What did he do to get in trouble?”

“Shaved Shelby’s cat with your clippers.” Tony sighed. “He’s buying you a new set with his allowance.”

“He doesn’t have to do that, Tony. I got a new set today, they needed replaced.” Gibbs went looking for Shelby’s cat. “I think he should pay to have Poppy the Troll Cat professionally touched up, I will have to give him lessons on buzz cuts.”

“Daddy,” Nathan tugged on Tony’s pants. “What’s wrong with my brother?”

“He’s grounded,” Tony sighed as he picked up his little guy. “Don’t be sad, he will be ungrounded soon.”

Taking his dad’s face his little hands, Nathan shook his head in disbelief. “Get a grip, man. This is Tad, you’re talking about.” Wiggling, Nathan ran for the bathroom as Tony set him down.

“Got to pee, Got to pee, Got to pee, Got to pee. Talking to my daddy, made me want to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Nathan sang out on the way.

The end..

My apologies to The Beatles but it was in my head and I had to get it out.


End file.
